Koopacalypse: A Golden Search
by larrykoopa1988
Summary: Six months after the events of The Beginning of the End, E Gadd discovers unnatural emissions radiating from Yoshi's Island. Troubled by this and the Koopa Empire's annexation of the island, Mario and the Koopalings must investigate the anomaly and find secrets hidden that may change the world.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Koopacalypse**

 **A Golden Search**

Chapter 1

Prologue

Fireflies flickered in the solemn night near the windows. E Gadd Laboratories remodeled a research outpost in Acorn Plains. Its goal was to examine electromagnetic waves, radioactive emissions, and crypto active physical theory (also known as mystical energy). One of the alarms on Gadd's radioactivity detectors in his back room went off but the sound was too low for anyone to hear. E Gadd, in the meantime, was busy pampering himself in the front.

Acorn Plains was a part of the Centrality, a six month old confederacy of former Mushroomian states marginalized by endless conflict ordered by their ex-monarch. Truth be told it was made to be a compromise on the Koopa side of the negotiating table to spare the full embarrassment of losing their conquered land back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

The red flat screen TV in the tight fitting tech area spewed the regular news, with the exception of today's broadcast. E Gadd, suited in gray slacks with a white shirt, came from the bathroom to see the commotion on T.V. Stuffwell rested on the couch and noticed that his boss' nearly absent white hair had been groomed with his body surrounded by scent of cologne.

"Going out somewhere?" Stuffwell asked.

"Just on a date," E Gadd mumbled while adjusting his sleeves.

"A real date?" Stuffwell wondered.

"Of course, Stuffwell. Her name is Susan, she's my age, thin and pretty." E Gadd snapped.

"No need for hostility, sir. Just making sure everything is well," Stuffwell assured.

"I'm sorry," E Gadd pointed at the TV, "Can you please turn it up? I want to hear this."

Centrality News Reporter Carrie Drezno, a blonde Koopa woman with a wrinkly beak, corresponded a turn of events to her anchor colleague, a Toad.

She smiled, "With the majority vote of tribal leaders, Yoshi's Island applied for admission into the New Koopa Empire this weekend. Today, Emperor Bowser approved the cessation of the Island despite mild international criticism. We spoke with some of the to-be imperial citizens and asked what made this dramatic shift in foreign policy."

The video changed to an interview with a blue Yoshi that spoke fluent English and dressed like a Woohoo professor.

"What brought this decision about?" Carrie asked.

The Yoshi replied, "No disrespect to the Centrality but, with it's creation, the Mushroom Kingdom has cowered away from keeping mutual relations with Dino Land. We've tried to go along with the rest of the region and become self-sustainable but with the recent natural and economic instability happening, it's just not possible."

Carrie continued, "Why choose to enhance relations with the Koopa Empire?"

"The Koopas have been generous to our struggle. The Emperor has given us much aid prior to this decision. I feel that we can create a mutual relationship that's beneficial to both sides."

The doorbell rang. Stuffwell quickly shut the TV made his last minute preparations and opened the door.

The humongous bald reptile stood at half a ton of weight. Dirt clogged her pours as it smelled of two year old musk. The two gave each other surprising faces.

Gadd pulled out the photo of her that showed a late aged, well fit, slender and clean koopa female that far differed from the woman whom he was presented to.

"Susan?" He asked.

Susan's voice was hideously deep.

"Yes muffin-puff," she replied.

E Gadd was about to speak up when cops spontaneously pulled up on the pair. They aimed their weapons at the heavy-set lady who immediately surrendered. A Koopa officer approached the suspect.

"You're lucky, man," the apparent rookie told Gadd while arresting Susan, "this lady's been connected to a string of elderly embezzlement and murders."

"Miyamoto," Gadd sweared.

The force was made up of Koopas, Toads, and other species. This was the Centrality, after all. The Confederacy was based on a cooperative government.

Stuffwell approached from behind once Gadd closed the door. This drama was unbearable for the two.

"Sir, one of your alarms has gone off! You must look!" He urged.

The pair moved to the back room where the professor witnessed his equipment excite over the discovery of radiating particles. He looked over the analysis and paused for several minutes.

"Stuffwell," he stressed, "Contact the princess. Tell them that we have something important to show her at the castle tomorrow."

"Yes sir", Stuffwell agreed.

E Gadd ran to his bedroom, "Pack yourself. We'll warp to Toad Town and find a motel to stay in."

The alarms still rang while the professor and his servant prepared to break news of an interesting discovery- a discovery that would put the dominos in place for them to fall in line.


	2. Chapter 2: Life After Arbora

**There is a lemon (sexual content) present in a portion of this chapter. It's start and end are marked properly. Read with discretion.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Life After Arbora**

The Princess' Castle was its usual self. Activity somewhat moderate but never too loud or crowded. It was the afternoon and most of the workers had already prepped Peach for the morning. With that taken care of, lunchtime was the mental priority for many laborers. Larry was walking towards the front entrance to go out to eat when all of a sudden loud noise erupted outside the door along with somebody banging on it. Larry opened the door to find a panting Iggy dodge glass bottles thrown at him. Iggy crawled inside, exhausted. Larry checked out the attackers, a gang of toads, and scared them with a warning shot from his wand. The gang retreated with one member facing Larry.  
"You and palm tree better make a run back to your country," the member threatened, "Shellcreppers aren't welcomed no more."  
After that person backed off, Larry went back into the castle to check on his big brother. Iggy was lying on the living room floor, in shock, and shaking.  
"What happened?" he asked Iggy.  
"They tried to jump me," Iggy cried, "they tried to attack me."  
Larry tried to comfort Iggy by giving a hug. It had some effect in calming down the trauma. Iggy stood to take a nap.  
"That's the last time I do a run for morning warp run for you, Larry," Iggy warned, "I almost get caught by Koopa officials and now I'm being threatened by Toad gangs."  
What Iggy referred was Larry's connection between the Electrodome in the Koopa Kingdom and his new electronic store in Mushroom Kingdom. Even though the war put a dent on Larry's reputation, he still had the proper ownership of the Electrodome (which he coerced the Boom Boom into giving him). But in order to collect profits, someone had to warp over across the seas to the Koopa Capital. With new international laws placed with the creation of the Centrality, economic deals like this required travel consent by the Centrality and the Koopa Kingdom. This was very time consuming and costly if one conducted business overseas. Larry made a deal with the Electrodome's Boom Boom: he'd run over to collect the profit to which he'd split it in half with Boom. It worked and Larry usually went on his way at the first of the month to collect but on some months (like this one) he had Iggy or Lemmy do it for him.  
"Everything good?" Ana wondered as she entered the room.  
Angie followed behind her. Six months ago, Larry and Angie had broken up, making intimate conversation somewhat scarce. Before either of the two spoke, Ana held Iggy around his waist.  
"Let's go into your bedroom and I'll make sure your day gets better," she hinted.  
Angie shrugged at Larry and walked to the kitchen. Larry thought of a way to break the ice.  
"You making some food?" Larry asked.  
"Yep," Angie replied.  
"Do you want to go into town with me and grab some instead?" Larry suggested.  
"No thanks," she said.  
Larry insisted, "Come on, I'm buying."  
Angie paused for a second.  
"Thanks, Larry, but I think I'm good for right now," she decided with a sandwich.  
Out of options, Larry gave up the idea of going out to eat. He lost his appetite with all the stuff that went down. The blue-haired Koopaling sulked in the living room bored off his mind.

- **WARNING Start of Lemon Scene WARNING** -

Meanwhile, Lemmy awoke in his shell. The sneaky reptile thought it would be a great idea to sleep on Iggy's bed while he was not there. Even though the Koopa guests were permitted to live in Peach's Castle with their own separate rooms (which they eventually earned after putting work into the place), Lemmy found an occasional need to sleep in his brother's room. Of course, Iggy would complain about his maturity and Ludwig jumped in about manners but they usually never booted Lemmy out. Lemmy was ready to poke his body out of the shell when Iggy and Ana rushed in the room. The couple made out like crazy, forcing Lemmy to stay hidden on the corner of the bed. He wondered what to do next: stay hidden and not get bitched at by his brothers or jump out and scare them into rage. The kissing pair reached the bed. At first, they failed to spot Lemmy's shell until Iggy did while on top of Ana.  
"Lemmy must have left his shell last night," Iggy noticed.  
"Don't fret over it, baby," Ana said, "we'll just give it back to him after we're done."  
Iggy laughed, "That might be a while."  
The kissing mixed into intimate touching and eventually both of them threw their shells onto the ground. Ana slowly took off her chest scales and exposed her breasts. The excited Iggy followed through with a strong phallus. Lemmy saw what was going on, from the left side of Ana's nude body, and also gained some excitement. Live action sex was right in front of him. Iggy inserted himself into Ana and the two went at it for some time. They changed positions and speed.  
"Holy shit, I'm going to push out a color splash!" Iggy yelled.  
"Don't do it in me!" Ana begged.  
Iggy looked around for a place to 'paint'. He assumed Lemmy's shell was empty and scooted it closer, not noticing his weight. Lemmy didn't know what was going on except the hole light disappeared. Suddenly, Lemmy felt a stiff object poke him in his face. Then, the sensation of a warm, stinky liquid squirted onto his head and shoulders. The fluid tricked down his face and back. Iggy gave off a huge moan of relieve. Lemmy had enough and popped out of his shell, surprising the couple.  
"EWWWW" Lemmy squealed.  
Lemmy quickly looked in the mirror to see Iggy's semen all over his head. Ana grabbed the bed sheets to conceal her privates while an enraged Iggy took a stance towards his peeping brother. Iggy attempted to tackle Lemmy, who dodged below and ran out the door. A Toad servent peeked at the room, approaching from the hallway but was thrown into the air by Iggy's fit of anger chasing Lemmy. The naked koopa's pursuit of his ejaculation-covered brother shocked witnesses. It led through the kitchen where Angie was doing dishes. Cups and chairs flew as well as cursing.

- **ATTENTION End of Lemon Scene ATTENTION** -

Larry arrived out of the living room watching Lemmy speed into a bathroom. Iggy, locked out, banged on the door, demanding Lemmy to open and come out.  
"What's going on?" Larry asked.  
"That little shit was watching me...and Ana...do it," Iggy growled.  
"Do what?" Larry wondered but realized what he meant, "Oh I see what you mean."  
A Toad's voice spoke from the intercom, "ATTENTION. All Koopa tenants to the conference room for an emergency meeting. ATTENTION. All Koopa tenants to the conference room for an emergency meeting. You will expected to arrive in 30 minutes."  
Iggy sneered, "They don't mean us do they?"  
"We're the only Koopas living here," Larry nodded.  
Iggy yelled at the door, "You hear that Lemmy? Be at the conference room in 30 minutes and after we're done, I'm going to pummel your-"  
Larry tried to ease his older brother, "Come on, let's get going. We'll talk about this later."  
Iggy agreed with one last punch at the door and followed Larry, who handed him a painting to cover his groins.

 **Credits**

 **xXkoopafanXx-Angie  
Ana Koopa-Ana  
Nintendo-Larry, Lemmy, Iggy**


End file.
